bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Valyrian Wildfire
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fullbringer page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 20:52, 30 November 2011 Edit Wars If you do not stop edit warring, you will be blocked. Your edit is being reverted due to being improperly done and not being referenced. If you edit war one more time, you will be blocked from editing this wiki.-- No, it should not, it has its own page as it is a different technique, not to mention that you did not follow a single one of our policies, copied the text directly off the page rather than the source code and did not stop after multiple reverts.. You are very lucky I did not have you banned. Consider this your final warning. Do anything like that again and you will be banned from this wiki.-- Re: Wandereich Yup, that's the way it is spelt in Bleach: The Dagger, the information released in this week's WSJ in lieu of chapter 547 (the first time its been romanized in official Bleach media). The pronunciation is seemingly still the same as the Germans pronounce v like w (or so I'm told anyway) 22:17, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Image Policy Violation I was worried this might happen. Byzantinefire 05:59, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :Then please refrain from uploading official images until you can do them properly, as it is clear that you do not quite seem comfortable!! Read the blog linked in the warning or, this blog as it has a video on how to add Fair Use rationale to image you are uploading!! for new images gives you a fresh template to fill out, it couldn't be easier!! Also, if you are replying to me, please do so in a new section on my talk page so I get the notification, thank you!! ::Sorry but it doesn't, the website you get the images from does not constitute a proper source, you need to cite the creators, thus the people who own that image legally!! Also you have not included any licensing at all!! I suggest you read the blog again on that front!! Sorry if it feels like we are pick here but the legal stuff if very important here, the image is not owned by us and we must give proper fair use credit!! :::Again you need to cite the creators of the image, if it is an official image from that game then the creators of that game must be cited to the creators, you also need to license it which is all explained the the blog!! Linking the the site you get the image from does not constitute this and if it is not an official image that it will be remove from the Wiki!! Right I am going to say this one more time and you really don't need to edit the image a hundred times to get it right. Our images require a lot of things to be on them and everything, everything, is explained in BOTH the blogs I left you!! I know that everything is there because I wrote these blogs and made a video showing you what to do!! I can't spend all evening speaking about this so again READ THIS BLOG before doing anything to those images, it lists everything that must be included!! And watch the video in THIS BLOG and again it will guide you through what goes where!! If you do this like I asked over 12 hours ago you would have got it by now!! You need to cie the official company that created the games, Bandai doesn't count as theres more to it!! You need to categorize the image, every image must be categorized!! You need to License it as well!! Again all of these are explained in the blogs so read and go through them before edit fluffing the images again please!! There's a security alert right now I can't go into chat as I am also unwell, I will try to at some point!! Re: Yhwach Younger Image Yeah, that's no problem. And thanks for adding the FUR to the picture. All looks good, except one very minor thing. When counting page numbers, we do not count the pages added before (or sometimes during) the chapter by scan groups (usually fan colourings and the scan groups details), so that was actually from page 4, not 6. But that's not too important, otherwise all's good. Thanks, 18:59, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Bleach Live Action Film While I am personally hoping they still won't do it, I'm not sure what we'll be doing if this proves to be true. But either way, I would hold off for now. I haven't seen any details regarding it outside of rumors, so adding it right now would be redundant, since there aren't any details to cover outside of the rumors. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:36, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :I'd have to agree. There is next to no information to put on a page as it stands. The way it is mentioned on the Movies page is the best way to go until something more substantial comes to light. 12:30, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Volume Covers Hey there. How One Piece run their Wiki is not the same as how we run our wiki. And it is definitely in the Image Policy under the re-uploads section. :"The only time when it is acceptable to replace an image with a new one is if you are uploading an essentially identical image of higher quality." Your images were not identical images to those you were replacing, they were versions of covers that were not the original covers which clearly have a different art style for each individual cover where the English versions have the titles in all the same format. Yes this is an English Wiki but we still go by the source material in our information and not adaptations of that source material if they differ. Thanks. ...We don't replace our volume images with the Viz versions, just to let you know. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:51, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, we do have a single image for the Viz page that gets updated with each volume cover though Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:58, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Re: WSJ Wik Well, being more of an anime than a manga fan, I don't have a lot that I can contribute about a manga magazine. But I'll look around and see if there's anything I can do. 21:23, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Alleged Live Action Image I have no way of verifying that picture. It could be a fan doing some cosplay, but it seems an odd oversight for a fan to put that much effort in to that and have the wrong colour socks. Different hair colour too. Could be design choices, might not be. The guy bending over has something on his leg which may point to him being part of a film crew. It's all very speculative though and could be promo work or something else. Sorry I can't be more help. 19:59, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: Image Uploading Being quite honest, there wasn't much to see anyway, and this is my way of getting all this done at once.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:09, October 6, 2016 (UTC) :Since when were you under the impression that it was a mere 495?--Xilinoc (talk) 20:13, October 6, 2016 (UTC) ::That's the life of a madman.--Xilinoc (talk) 03:15, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: Vol 74 News Thanks. I'd given up looking on Shueisha but I see it's up there now for 4 November. Extra content would explain the unusually long gap since 73. 10:11, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Shonen Jump Page I've no objections to that. I mean, we have pages on Kubo and Shirō Sagisu after all. But as it stands we link to the wikipedia page on Shonen Jump which I also have no objection to. I don't mind which way it is done so if you want to do this you can go ahead. 13:08, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Possible Announcement Thanks, the description sounds more like reminiscing rather than any announcement. But I'll keep an eye out for anything. 19:53, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Novels Probably, I guess it depends on what information can be found on them. If they aren't released in English at any point it will be hard to have much on them. 11:31, November 4, 2016 (UTC) :IF you want you can create a page dedicated to the novel and such. but on the character pages its not going to work as we need references for citations, page numbers and accurate proof. Regardless, it was not written by Kubo so it is not canon. We have already stated this many times. Regards. ::What about spiting sections into canon and non canon? Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 19:21, June 9, 2017 (UTC) RE: Bleach Novels Information I don't really see any need for the rules to be changed as they are not stopping it from being put up. Any information can be added in an apocrypha section on character pages like it is on Harribel's page for the Nestle to Night story. The pages about the novels themselves can be filled out with the information from the books without having to think about what belongs in what section as it is all in the same category. 19:48, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Re: Live Action Film Theme I like that idea, though I'd like to see a mock up of what it would look like before committing to anything. I think it would be good to have a movie theme in the run up to its release and for a while after. I'm not sure if we would keep it afterward or revert to the current theme, which is very good imo. Maybe a forum post on this would be best to get other people's opinions on such matters, for all I know I might be alone in liking the idea! I'm not terribly good with themes and doing graphics etc, so someone else would have to design it. 23:39, July 7, 2017 (UTC) :I was thinking Lemur. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 23:43, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Image Policy Violation :Can see you uploaded quite a few today so I need you to back through them and add the Fair Use Rationale. When an image is copyrighted it must contain these please. Thanks. Professionalism Ok if you are going to moan to people about my opinions allow me to digress. I, me, created the Facebook and the YouTude to critique Bleach. People are allowed to critique things. Just because you disagree with that opinion doesn't mean its offensive or unprofessional. Critics would be out of a job if that was the case. I am allowed to critique Byakuya's appearance. I am allowed to critique the behaviour of people. If my opinion causes you to relive bad memories then get help because you can't expect the world to be dishonest just because you don't agree with them. But allow me to define Professional or Unprofessional :"below or contrary to the standards expected in a particular profession." You know what my role is here on the Wiki?? Telling people when their work fails to meet the expectations set upon them by the policies. Do you know who refused to ever listen to me?? Or Sal? or Xil?? or Future?? Or any of the mods?? You. Refusing to keep to the standards here is not "minor", it is what is expected of us all. And refusing to accept it, is the exact definition of "unprofessional". I use the Facebook to critique things and I will continue to do so. I will also use it to promote HOW to be an editor on our Wiki. You enjoy telling me when you don't agree with me and I quote: :"Valyrian Wildfire - Last Thursday at 11:20 PM :I refuse to accept that." You use every excuse under the book for your issues on how you want other people to build your Wiki or how you refuse to abide by policies here and use your emotions as an excuse. If you want to discuss "professional" if is the professional thing to do to ensure rules are set up and enforced to keep standards up. Those standards will drop if people refuse to enforce them because some people have feelings. As I said, and I will say it again, if me expecting you to abide by the rules that I abide by myself hurts your feelings then you need to grow a thicker skin. You need to re-evaluate whats more important, your feelings or the wiki and sorry but the Wiki wins out otherwise we would be sitting here with an empty Wiki, which we are not. And if you still can't see that then you don't have to be here. I was going to unblock you on Discord but I've decided against it because I have repeated this to you several times and several times you refuse to accept it and its insanity to do the same things over and over and expecting different results. So yeah, critiquing something isn't unprofessional. It's actually unprofessional to try and deny someone the freedom of speech. My posts had no personal attacks. Merely opinions and critiques and if you can't handle it well, I advise you to leave my friends alone when I've blocked you because of your stubbornness. :It's not a critique if you are speaking about a user and i am allowed to speak to anyone i wish for a variety of things to a degree. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 14:46, March 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Speak to whoever you want but bear in mind I was not the one who was asking to have you kicked from the Discord because of your immature attitude and approach to things upsetting people. I just spoke about it publicly so you at least had the chance to understand why you won't be back, as in you are banned and were in the process of being such when you stormed off because I asked you to stop interjecting and ruining every conversation with references to the movie. I know you are messaging one Mod who hated the atmosphere you created more than I and I stopped him banning you way earlier than that. He felt people didn't want to talk because you hijacked every conversation with the movie or your Wiki about the movie. And no its not slander to advise people how not to act and make excuses for everything they do and make excuses for everything they do not want to do. No names were mentioned in the post so nope not slander. But you did blame every instance of rule breaking on "I have depression" or "It's hard and I have ADD" or "I'm not a specialist" or "That takes effort" as if nobody else on the team has issues to deal with. If you have an issue enter the discussion on the fb instead of trying to be shady about it as the messages are not going to remain private. :::TBH honest i don't want to be on the Bleach Wiki discord channel anyway why should i be someplace i'm not wante ~also i was worried to even comment on the facebook post at all. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 15:10, March 13, 2018 (UTC) :::Well i just made my own Bleach Live Action server. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 15:15, March 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::All the power to you maybe people will join maybe they won't. Its independent of our Wiki anyway as you said on the Wiki. But alas if don't want to have proper conversation other than whining to my friends the alas nothing I can do. I won't be unblocking you though has to be public done with the private enquiries of things you already know the answer to but refuse to accept. :::::I don't want to be on a server i'm not welcomed i thought you already read that i will still however try to respect the rules and revert any possible vandalism i come in contact wiki. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 15:24, March 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I wasn't inviting you onto the server I said if you have a problem with the FB posts then bring it there but you said you are afraid to so all discussion on professionalism gone. If you want to keep discussing me behind my back to my friends and team mates fine I thought would give you chance to be open but if you want to do it to someone whose going to tell me anyway go ahead, its quality content. :::::::No i will just tell you directly in a neutral space would that be alright with you? Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 15:34, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Congrats Well done you took the time and effort to ensure the Image obeyed our rules. I know you did copy and paste as I was about to message you about the "logo" part before I had to use bathroom and when I returned you had fixed it. That is the type of effort we require for all our images and you are actually using this one in an article so it is applicable and not just spamming images for reasons that don't fit well with our Wiki so its good. :Excellent and did you see the new trailer? Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 20:06, April 19, 2018 (UTC) ::No I haven't but I have no interest in it. :::Oh. Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 20:50, April 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::Can i still make the page for the films original song? Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 20:50, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Re:One Shot Hard to answer that without knowing more, the story seems to be guessing at what might be in it. We'll have to judge it when it comes out. Im sure it will get its own page at the least. But to be honest I cant see it being much of an issue if it really is done by Kubo. Its unlikely to conflict with what has already been done in the series (though the same cant be said of the movie at this stage). Anyway like I said we'll make a decision when we know what we're actually dealing with. By the way, your signature still links to Byzantinefire, not to this page. You might want to update that. 11:00, May 28, 2018 (UTC) :Already taken care of. Val - There are no strings on me (talk) 15:04, May 28, 2018 (UTC)